Changes
by Caite727
Summary: THe Rugrats lives are changing.... and not nessicarily for the better. Please read and Review
1. Pregnancies and Parties

Susie and angelica are talking online: SeXySuSiE227: Hey Angelica, what's up? DaddysLittlePrincess454: nothing SeXySuSiE227: You weren't in school again today! It's like the 3rd time this week! I swear gonna miss all of are senior year! DaddysLittlePrincess454: I know, I know, I keep getting sick in the mornings.. SeXySuSiE227: Has you-know-what come yet? DaddysLittlePrincess454: No and it's the 3rd time in a row I've missed it! SeXySuSiE227: You have to tell your parents DaddysLittlePrincess454: hey wait a second we don't even know I'm pregnant for sure! SeXySuSiE227: Ya got another explanation? SeXySuSiE227: Well listen I got a pregnancy test today for you.. That's the only way to tell DaddysLittlePrincess454: I can't take it here! If my parents find it... SeXySuSiE227: Then come over here and take! Angelica you have to! DaddysLittlePrincess454: Alright I'll be over in ten minutes  
  
Chad: Kimmie the phones ringing, could you please get it? Kimmie: Sure dad! Kimmie: (picking up phone) Hello? Lil: Hey Kim, it's me Lil Kimmie: Hey! What's up? Lil: I heard there's gonna be an awesome party tonight, you wanna go? Kimmie: Sure! Lil: K, Come on over to my place around 7:00- god my parents are sooo gullible these days we can just say were going to the mall or somthin. Kimmie: awesome see you then! Lil: K, talk to ya later, Bye Kimmie Bye!  
  
Chucky enters the room with another phone up to his ear Kimmie (shocked): You were listening in on my conversation! Chucky: Yup Kimmie (screaming): O MY GOD! O COULD YOU! WHAT DOES A GIRL HAVE TO DO TO GET SOME PRIVACY! Chucky: I know your going to a party tonight and want to come Kimmie (surprised, but still screaming): WELL YOU CAN'T! Chucky: If you don't let me come then I'll tell Mom and Dad where you're really going! Kimmie (still yelling): SO NOW YOU'RE BLACK MAILING ME! Chucky: I guess you could call it that.. Kimmie: No! Chucky: Fine. Oh Mom. Kimmie: You wouldn't Chucky: Just watch me! Kimmie: Fine, you can come with me to Phil and Lil's house and tell mom and dad you're going to work on a school project or something with Phil. Then you can really come to the party with us. Chucky: Phil's coming to Kimmie: WHAT? NO! I said you could come, I didn't mention Phil! Chucky: Well Phil using the same teqnique on lil that I used on you. So I Imagine Lil will let him come Kimmie Great, just great! Kiera: Did I hear some one call me? Chucky: Yeah. I did, me and Kimmie are gonna go over to Phil and Lil's house tonight. Is that okay with you? Kiera: Sure! Chucky: Thanks Mom!  
  
Didi (calling for dill): O dill! Could you come here for a minute? Dill: I heard my name! Well the dill has arrived! Didi: Your father and I want to talk to you Dill: O no. Mom I swear I swear I didn't meant to break your favorite vase, I know you told me to be careful with my inventions but I- Didi: You're not in trouble Dill! Dill: Oh, I'm not? Stu: No! Dill: Umm, mom, dad, I think we already had that talk.. Didi: NO! Stu: Your teacher called today, she said you got a B+ on your History exam Dill: Oh that.. Didi: Were glad to see you're getting your grades up! Stu: You're really starting to follow in Tommy's footsteps! Didi: Were so proud of you! You're turning out just like your big brother! Dill (mumbling): Yeah great, just like Tommy Stu: What was that son? Dill: Nothing dad Didi: Well we just wanted to let you know how proud we are! But about that vase... Dill: Bye mom, Bye dad, Gotta run! 


	2. Double trouble

Angelica (sobbing Hystaricly): O my god! O my god! Susie: It's okay Angelica, Its okay! Angelica: No, No its not. It's far from okay! How am I gonna tell my Parents? I don't even know who the father is! Susie: You must have some Idea who the father is? Angelica: All those Parties! It could be anyone of 4 or 5 guys! Susie: That many? Angelica: Yes, Yes. How could I be so stupid?!? What was I thinking! I-I.. (Breaks down crying and can't finish her sentence) Susie: It'll be okay Angelica Angelica (Crying so hard she can barley talk): I J-Just... D-D-Don't.. Know...W-What t-to. do! Susie: You have to tell your parents, and you have to see a doctor. That's what you have to do! Angelica (drying her tears): All my friends... All the people at school.. All of my family! What will they think! Susie: Well there not your true friends if they see you any different and your family- well there your family Angelica, they love! As for the people at school.. Angelica (whispering): Don't finish that sentence Susie: C'mon I'll give you a ride home  
  
Lil: C'mon you guys! Were gonna miss the whole party if you don't hurry up! Phil: I can't believe you stood there and lied to them lil! There are parents! Lil: Well we are going to the mall for part of the tome you know! Chucky: Huh? Why? Kimie: Do you really think we'd wear this to a party! Lil and kimmie (laughing): DUH!  
  
Phil: What the hells taking em so long? Chucky (shrugging): How should I know: Phil: OH! MY! GOD! Kimmie: what's the matter with your mouth Phil? Is it stuck open? Chucky: You guys aren't going LIKE THAT? Phil: are you? Lil: What's wrong with our outfits? This is how everyone dresses! Phil: You guys are wear eyeshadow up to your eyebrows, and enough lipstick to paint a whole freakin house! Not to mention you wearing a bra and an I don't know what it is! Kimmie: There not Bras! And were wearing Mini skirts! Chucky: Mini Mini Mini Mini Skirts! Phil: I can practically see the bottom of your butt! Kimmie: I know aren't they great! Phil ad Chokier: NO! Lil: Whatever lets just go!  
  
Guy at Party: Welcome Beautiful ladies, have a beer! Kimmie: Thanks Guy at Party: You two losers want one: Lil: I think there referring to you Chucky and Phil Phil: No way! Chukie (hesitantly): Sure, I guess.. Lil: Me and kimmie are gonna go see some people Kimmie: Bye!  
  
Phil: How long do you think we've been here? Chucky: Seems like forever! But I think only like an hour! Phil: I gotta take a pee man! Chucky: Let's go find the bathroom! Phil: Let's try this door (knocks) KImmie: This room is occupied! Chucky: THAT SOUNDS LIKE KIMMIE! Chunky (opens door and finds kimmie making out with a guy on a bed) KIMMIE! Kimmie: CHUCKY! GO AWAY Chucky (Grabs Kimmie and takes her out of the room): Were leaving! Kimmie (trys to get away put Phil grabs her to): NO! Chucky: Lets find lil! Phil: I see her! Lil: I Phillip! Let's boogie! Phil: Your drunk Lil! Lil: Am I? Wow! Its fun! Phil: Come on! Were leaving! Lil: Okee Dokeey Spookey! 


	3. Confrontations

Angelica: Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you  
  
Charlotte: Look Angelica Its 11:00 at night, I just got back from the office and I'm exhausted. I just want to go to sleep. I'm sure this can wait until tomorrow. Angelica: No mom, I need to talk to you now. Charlotte (annoyed0: Well I'm sorry Angelica It's not ALWAYS about you! Besides your fathers busy working in his office and I doubt he wants to be disturbed!  
  
Angelica: I need to talk to you and dad! Now! DAAAAAAAD!  
  
Charlotte: I told you your father doesn't want to be disturbed!  
  
Angelica: O well!  
  
Charlotte: Don't talk to me with such disrespect young lady!  
  
Drew: WHAT IS GOING ON! I HAVE TONS OF WORK TO DO!  
  
Charlotte: Angelic needs to talk to us but I've told her it will just have to wait until morning!  
  
Drew: Listen to your mother Angelica! I'm going back to my office I ave tons to-  
  
Angelica: I'm Pregnant  
  
Drew: WHAT?  
  
Angelica: I'm pregnant, I'm 3 months pregnant  
  
Charlotte: What?  
  
Drew: How?  
  
Angelica: Gee dad I think its time Grandpa had that talk with you!  
  
Charlotte (screaming): THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES ANGELICA! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID! OUR REPUTATION! YOU'RE REPUTATION! FOR GODSAKES! WHAT WILL WE TELL PEOPLE! YOUR ONLY 17! WHAT ABOUT COLLEGE NEXT FALL? I CAN"T BELIVE THIS! I JUST-  
  
Drew (interrupting Charlotte): It's already done Char, we can't change this. Let's go discuss it in the kitchen, I'll make some coffee. (They all go into the kitchen)  
  
Angelica (her dad try's to pour her some coffee): I can't have coffee anymore dad... Caffeine isn't good for the baby.  
  
Charlotte: You're acting like your actually going to have this baby!  
  
Angelica: You want me to.? NO! I'm giving birth to this baby! It has the right to live!  
  
Charlotte: I DON"T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! IT'S MY REPUTATION AT STAKE!  
  
Drew: Charlotte stop! This is Angelicas decision and your being very selfish to only be thinking about your reputation? How do you think Angelicas feeling?  
  
Charlotte: Your right, I'll have to make a doctors appointment for you.  
  
Angelica: Susie and I already took care of that.  
  
Charlotte: SUSIE KNOWS! I CAN"T-  
  
Drew: Char!  
  
Angelica: She helped me take the pregnancy test.  
  
Drew (very sternly): Well we have another issue do discuss. Who's the father Angelica?  
  
Angelica: I don't know  
  
Charlotte: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
Angelica (whispering and near tears): I don't know!  
  
Drew: You have to tell is! I know you probably just want to protect him but we really need to know!  
  
Angelica: I would tell you if I knew!  
  
Charlotte: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE DONE IT MORE THEN ONCE... WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION!  
  
Angelica (crying): yes  
  
Drew: Why?  
  
Angelica (crying even harder) Well, I-It's just that... You two were always fighting..  
  
A-Always fight a-about a-bout.. me... I T-T-Thought that maybe there w-w- was something wrong with me... I-I just wanted to feel... I just wanted to feel.... L-  
  
Loved (breaks down crying)  
  
Charlotte (whispering): That wasn't the way to do it  
  
Angelica: I know  
  
Drew (crying): I'm so sorry Princess, I'm so, so sorry.  
  
Charlotte: Why don't we all go to bed, I'll go with you to your doctors appointment in the morning.  
  
Angelica (whispering): Thank you mom.  
  
Charlotte: Good night  
  
Drew: Goodnight princess  
  
Chazz (yelling): WARE WERE YOU! ITS 1:00 IN THE MORNING!  
  
Kimi: Chill dad! We just stayed late at Lil's house  
  
Kira: DON'T LIE TO US LIKE THAT!  
  
Kimi: What are you talking about?  
  
Chazz: MRS DEVILLE CALLED TO ASK ME ABOUT SOME NEW COFFE ODRDERS FOR THE COFFE HOUSE! SHE THEN ASKED HOW PHIL AND CHUKIES PROJECT WAS GOING! I TOLD HER I WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THEY WERE GOING TO THE MALL THEN THEY WERE GOING BACK TO YOUR PLACE TO HANG OUT AND CHUKIE AND PHILL WERE GOING TO WORK ON A SCHOOL PROJECT! MRS. DEVILLE TOLD ME THAT PHIL AND LIL TOLD HER THE OPPOSITE! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK FOR THE PAST 3 HOURS! HOW COULD YOU?  
  
Kimi: Sorry we should have told you the truth, we went to a new friends house.. We thought you might be mad!  
  
Chazz: The phones ringing I'll get  
  
Chazz: Hello?..... Betty?...... Lil's what?....... They were at a party?....... Yes,....Yes,... Thank you for letting me knows. Bye.  
  
Chazz (yelling again): THAT WAS MRS. DEVILLE! LIL'S DRUNK! THEY WERE AT A PARTY! AND YOU WERE WITH THEM!  
  
Kimi: They squealed!  
  
Kira: Go to your rooms, will talk about this more in the morning, but Kimi as for know your grounded until further notice. That includes phone T.V. and the Computer!  
  
Kimi: What about Chuckie!  
  
Chazz: Although he went with you, were guessing it was your idea and he just went along to protect you! And he's not the one who lied to us! Now Goodnight! 


	4. Telling The Gang

An Online Conversation:  
  
It's a twin thing22: Hey Chukie, Hey Tommy  
  
Tomsters121: Hey Phil, What's up?  
  
It's a twin thing22: Nothing much here, what about you chukie?  
  
Chukie2727: Nothin, hoe Lil Phil?  
  
It's a twin thing22: She has a MAJOR hangover, and she's grounded from the Phone, T.V., and computer 6 weeks. She also isn't allowed to go anywhere but school for then next 2 months! How's Kimi.  
  
Chukie2727: She's grounded from everything for the next month, I think.  
  
Tomsters121: What happened?!?  
  
Chukie2727: WE were at a party... And it got a little out of control, Lil got drunk and Kimi was about to go to bed with a guy.  
  
Tomsters121: Kimi? Lil? No way!  
  
It's a twin thing22: Well we saw it! We were there!...... thanks to chukie!  
  
Tomsters121: Chukie?!? You wanted to go to the party!  
  
Chukie2727: What's wrong with that?? All my life I've been labeled a "Scardy Cat"! I just want to get rid of that image!  
  
Tomsters121: Okay! Chill!  
  
OsOsExIsAm: Hey I heard you guys were at a party last night? Is that true?  
  
It's a twin thing22: Here we go again.  
  
Chukie2727: I'll give you the short version of the story: Yes we were at a party last night.  
  
OsOsExIsAm: Okay then..  
  
DaddysLittlePrincess454: Phil, Tommy, Chukie, and Samantha. I have something to tell you.  
  
DaddysLittlePrincess454: I'm pregnant!  
  
Tomsters121: You are? Congratulations  
  
OsOsExIsAm: Angelica? Are u sure?  
  
DaddysLittlePrincess454: Tommy I was wondering something, when your mom had Allie you were seven rights?  
  
Tomsters121: No not really, my mom had her when I was at school... All I remember is coming home and Grandpa and Lulu telling me I had a new sister. Boy I wish mom had never had her! Who wants an annoying 8 year old sister?  
  
DaddysLittlePrincess454: Lol, C'mon Tommy I think Allie is Cute  
  
Tomsters121: Only Cause you don' live with her!  
  
It's a twin thing22: Boy am I glad me and Lil are the only kids our mom and dad had!  
  
Chukie2727: I sorta wish mom and dad had more kids after they got married.. I know kimi wishes she had a little sister!  
  
DaddysLittlePrincess454: Hey, why did Samantha jus sign off?  
  
Tomsters121: Idk.. But I gotta go  
  
It's a twin thing22: me 2!  
  
Chukie2727: Great! Now there's no one to talk to!  
  
DaddysLittlePrincess454: Um hello?  
  
Chukie2727: lol, I guess I'd better go to anyway, bye guys!  
  
Tomsters121: Bye!  
  
Tommy (thinking to himself): Boy do I need new friends! Kimi and Lil are turning bad, Chukie wants to be bad, Angelicas Pregnant, Samantha's being a brat, and Phil is well.. Phil. 


	5. Confirming the Suspected

Nurse: Congratulations Angelica! You're Pregnant! You guessed right!  
  
Angelica: I see.  
  
(There's an uncomfortable silence)  
  
Nurse: Your 14 weeks along in your pregnancy, Your Due date is May 18th, would you like to know your date of conception?  
  
Angelica: No  
  
Nurse (surprised): Are you sure?  
  
Charlotte: Yes Angelica are you sure..  
  
Angelica (sternly): Yes I am sure.  
  
Nurse: Alright then, we will have to schedule an ultra-sound for you... You can schedule one on your way out.  
  
Charlotte: Thank you  
  
(They walk out of the examine room)  
  
Susie: How'd it go?  
  
Angelica: good, I am pregnant, 14 weeks pregnant!  
  
Susie: Wow!  
  
Angelica (enthusiastically): Yeah, My due date is May 26; I'll still be able to graduate!  
  
Susie: That's great!  
  
Angelica: Yeah  
  
Charlotte: Angelica Honey, I'm going to go make your ultra-sound appointment.  
  
Angelica: Okay Mom  
  
(Charlotte walks away)  
  
Susie (sounding worried): Well how did your mom take it?  
  
Angelica: As well as can be expected.. I guess  
  
Susie: Did you decide what you're going to do with the baby?  
  
Angelica: I want to keep it! But I also want what's best for the baby... But I'm not quite sure what that is right now. What do you think?  
  
Susie: I don't know Angelica. I mean, you are only 17. What about college next year? You've worked so hard to get become a writer and get into a good school. Do you really want to throw all of that away.? To raise a baby? There are probably some great parents out there Angelica, parents who really want a baby, who are ready for baby! Ask your-self this Angelica: how are you going to support the baby?  
  
Angelica: I could get a job, go to college and raise the baby you know!  
  
Susie: How? Bring a baby with you to classes and your dorm? What will you do if it cries? How will you go to your job if you have classes? I don't think so Angelica... Maybe you should just give it up for adoption and leave it in your past.  
  
Angelica (whispering and fighting back tears): But this baby... Its feels like... Like it's a part of me now. I can't give it up and leave it in my past! I can't! It's my baby, its part of me! I love this baby Susie, I love this baby more then I've ever loved anything in my life! I can't give it up! I can't give it up ever!  
  
Susie: Be realistic Angelica, you can't do that!  
  
Angelica: I can do that, and I'm going to do that!  
  
Susie, Okay Angelica, okay  
  
(Charlotte enters the room again)  
  
Charlotte: Okay Angelica, Susie, Its time to go! Angelica honey, I scheduled you have an ultra-sound appointment on Thursday; I'll pick you up for school then, okay?  
  
Angelica: Okay mom 


	6. Baby Stuff

It's a twin thing22: Hey Tommy  
  
Tomsters121: Hey!, How's the Jail House,  
  
It's a twin thing22: Good! Only 1 more week of groundation!  
  
Tomsters121: I gotta go Phil, Talk to you later!  
  
Didi (calling from another room): Toooommyyyyyyyy! Diiiiiiiil! I need your help with something!  
  
(Tommy walks into the kitchen)  
  
Tommy (sounding annoyed): What is it mom? I'm talking to Phil on the computer mom!  
  
(dil enters the room)  
  
Dil (whining): Mooooooom! What nooooooow! I'm busyyyyy!  
  
Didi (yelling): I need help from you two and all you did is whine! I need you guys to help me carry boxes from the attic because Angelica is coming over to get your old baby stuff for her baby! It will only take 5 minutes!  
  
Tommy: FINE!  
  
(Tommy leaves the room)  
  
Dil: Mom! Please I'm busy! I'll do it later!  
  
Didi (screaming): DIL! I TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING! NOW YOU SHOULD DO IT LIKE YOUR BROTHER TOMMY WITHOUT COMPLAING AND SAYING NO AND WHINING! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE TOMMY?  
  
Dil (screaming): BECAUSE I'M NOT TOMMY! I'M ME DIL! YOUR OTHER SON!  
  
(Dil storms away and runs up the stairs and slams his bedroom door. The door bell rings)  
  
Didi (to herself): Oh dear that must be Angelica; I hope she didn't hear too much of the yelling!  
  
(didi walks into the living room and opens the front door)  
  
Angelica: Hi Aunt Didi!...... umm is it safe to come in, I heard some yelling.  
  
Didi (laughing): Oh it's been a bit a war zone in our house lately! Sorry Angelica  
  
Angelica: Oh don't worry about, my parents and I aren't exactly great either!..... Were fighting a lot about the baby.  
  
Didi: Ohhhh. Well I believe the baby stuff is in the kitchen if you want to look at it with me.  
  
Angelica; that would be great! Thank you so much for all of this Aunt Didi!  
  
(They walk into the kitchen)  
  
Angelica: Oh hey Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Hi Angelica  
  
Tommy: I brought down all the stuff for you; I still have to bring down the crib and the changing table though  
  
Didi: Okay Tommy!  
  
Angelica: You're really not going to give me all of that are you Aunt Didi! Oh, really I couldn't let you, the crib, and the changing table..  
  
Didi: And the stroller and all of there clothes that are in good condition!  
  
Angelica: I can't let you do that Aunt Didi!  
  
Didi: Yes you can! All the stuff is just collecting dust in the attic! It's better to put it to use. trust me!  
  
Angelica (hesitantly): Well okay.. But if you see ANYTHING you want to keep just tell me!  
  
Didi: Okay, I promise. Now, shall we start looking through this first box of clothes?  
  
Angelica: Sure!  
  
Didi: Now a lot of this stuff is a neutral baby color because both Tommy and Dill we wanted to be surprised with, but of course if you have a little girl you can use all of the stuff. Now why don't you sort through the clothes that you want, I've already taken all the clothes I want to keep out.  
  
Angelica: Thank you so much Aunt Didi, my budget is going to be tight because I've decided to go to college and raise the baby.  
  
Didi: Good for you Angelica!  
  
Angelica: You don't think I can do it, do you? My parents don't either, or my friends, while what's left of my friends, Most of them want nothing to do with me now that you can tell I'm pregnant.  
  
Didi: Oh I see  
  
Angelica (trying not to cry): Yeah but I guess I'd better get used to it right? I mean college won't be any easier, although I went over my budget and with the money I make I can afford two full days at daycare for the baby! I'm thinking I'll probably do that the days I have the most classes and then use the time I'm at class those days to study in quiet! I figure it will be hard to study with a baby. Then the other two days, since I only have classes 4 days, I can find someone else to baby-sit the baby.  
  
Didi: Actually Angelica I've been thinking about that... I could baby sit the baby for you.  
  
Angelica: Oh no Aunt Didi Re-  
  
Didi: Let me finish Angelica. Do you remember when you, Phil, Lil, Chukie, and Kimi used to come over during the day while your parents were at work?  
  
Angelica: yeah  
  
Didi: While Angelica I miss that... The year Dil went off to kindergarten, Allie was born so I heard her to take care-of. But now she's 9 and for past 3 years I've had no one to take care of during the day. So heres my offer: I'll take care of your baby everyday you have classes.  
  
Angelica: I couldn't let you do that...  
  
Didi: Yes you could Angelica, I want to, I really want to!  
  
Angelica: Okay, you can take care of her for the 2 days she's not in take daycare, and half of the day I don't have classes! If that's okay..  
  
Didi: Thank you so much Angelica!  
  
Angelica: But Aunt Didi..  
  
Didi: What is it?  
  
Angelica (embarrassed): I can't pay you much..  
  
Didi (laughing): Angelica, I'm doing it for free!  
  
(Angelica runs over and hugs didi)  
  
Angelica: Thank you, thank you, thank you,  
  
Didi: Your Welcome, Now lets load all this stuff in the car, lets see now you a crib, A stroller, A basinet, A basket, Lots of clothes, a changing table, and a few bottles for the baby!  
  
Angelica: Now I can't baby shop, you've given me soo much!  
  
Didi: C'mon, let's put this stuff in the car! 


	7. Sneaking Out

Lil (screaming excitedly): Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!  
  
(Phil walks into the room)  
  
Phil (sleepily): Do ya mind! Some People are still trying to sleep! Its only 7:00 in the morning and it's a Saturday!  
  
Lil: Do you know what today is?!?  
  
Phil: Nope, and I don't wanna! I'm want to go back to sleep!  
  
Lil: Fine! But I'm calling Kimi so we can celebrate our first day free of groundation in 2 months!  
  
(Betty and Howard enter the room but Lil doesn't notice)  
  
Betty: Lillian Deville! You will NOT call Kimi and you will NOT have her over to celebrate!  
  
Phil: I'm outa here!  
  
(Phil runs out of the room)  
  
Howard: You are forgetting young lady that you are still on a strict probation! You are not allowed to go anywhere with friends or have friends over here! Well you may have the computer, phone and T.V. back you still don't have the right to go over to friend's houses!  
  
Lil: Moooom! Daaaaaaad! You never mentioned that before!  
  
Howard: WE are aware of that but your mother and I have decided that's for the best!  
  
Betty: And until you change your attitude you're never going anywhere again!  
  
(The phone rings)  
  
Lil: That's probably Kimi, wanting to celebrate!  
  
Betty: Well you know what to tell her!  
  
Kimi: FINE!  
  
(Betty and Howard leave and Lil answers the phone)  
  
Kimi: Hey Lil!  
  
Lil (sounding depressed): Hey  
  
Kimi: Whats the matter? I talked o Dave, Kristie, and Alexis today and in honor of our de-groundation there taking us to the mall!  
  
Lil: I got the Phone T.V., and computer back but I still can't see friends outside of school! So I can't go to the mall with. Sorry Kimi.  
  
Kimi: Yeah but you can sneak out can't you?  
  
Lil: I don't know, aren't Dave, Kriste, and Alexis the ones who invited us to the party? I'm can't hangout with them anymore Kim! How did you talk to them while you were grounded?  
  
Kimi: Yeah they are, and as for keeping in touch, well you know... You should have done the same thing!  
  
Lil: I was GROUNDED Kimi! GROUNDED!  
  
Kimi: So? So was I! So are you sneaking out our what?  
  
Lil: Well I... 


End file.
